Rapunzel (Disney)
|hobby = Restoring the youth of Mother Gothel. (formerly) Drawing. Painting. Cooking. Reading. Dating Eugene. |goals = See the floating lanterns that take place every year on her birthday. Reclaim her birthright as the Princess and be free to get out and see the world. Reunite with her long lost family and marry Eugene (all succeeded). |family = King Frederic (father) Queen Arianna (mother) Willow (aunt) Mother Gothel (foster mother; deceased) Eugene Fitzherbert (husband) |friends = Eugene Fitzherbert Pascal Maximus Pub Thugs Mother Gothel (formerly) Disney Princesses Mickey Mouse Jiminy Cricket Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Varian Sora Donald Duck Goofy Cassandra (formerly) C-3PO Sofia the First Vanellope von Schweetz Wreck-It Ralph |enemies = Mother Gothel The Stabbington Brothers (formerly) The Captain of the Guards Maximus (briefly) Corona's royal guards (formerly) Varian (formerly) Heartless Nobodies Marluxia Cassandra |type of hero = Optimistic Damsel }} Rapunzel is the main protagonist of Disney's 50th full-length animated feature film, Tangled. She is based on the famous fairy tale character of the same name. She is voiced by the singer, Mandy Moore (who also voiced Nita in Brother Bear 2), while Delaney Rose Stein voiced her as a child in the movie, then while Ivy George voiced her as a child in the TV series, then by Kelsey Lansdowne in Kingdom Hearts III and Disney Comics in Motion. She is the tenth Disney Princess; she carries her signature blonde hair, which is 70 feet long, which has a magical ability that can both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special song. She is the tenth Disney Princess in the official lineup. Biography Beginnings Rapunzel is not a typical Disney Princess; she carries her blonde hair, which is 70 feet long, and has the magical ability to both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special Healing Incantation song. Kidnapped by Mother Gothel when Rapunzel was still an infant, Rapunzel had been raised and locked away in a tower up until her 17th birthday. However, she does view Mother Gothel as her maternal mother despite being kidnapped. Rapunzel spends her time painting, cooking, candle-making, reading, brushing her hair, playing with Pascal, observing the outside world from within the tower, singing, and interacting with Mother Gothel. Being immensely fascinated by the floating lanterns that took place on her birthday every year, Rapunzel begins to develop a sense of curiosity and seeks to fulfill the dream of seeing those "lights in the sky" one day. However, she does not overcome Mother Gothel's strict guardianship and thus has been staying in the tower, longing for the day when her life "begins". Personality Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics, which usually results in her utilizing the pan against Flynn. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as tricking Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. Physical appearance Rapunzel is 17 years old during the film and is considered a beauty. She has fair skin with a light tint of blush to it and is mostly known for her golden blonde hair which in length is around 70 feet, though her hair is naturally brown, like her parents'. The hair is noticeably shiny, like satin. Rapunzel also has light freckles, mostly around her nose, as well as large, bright green eyes, and a playful smile. Rapunzel's dress is a traditional German dress called the "Dirndl", with a longer skirt than a normal Dirndl dress would sport, and her dress also has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. Rapunzel does not wear shoes, preferring to go barefoot. Rapunzel's homecoming dress has white lacing on the neckline and the sleeves and has a pink bodice that has swirly patterns on it and a corset lacing at the back. The skirt is purplish-pink with similar patterns that are found on her old dress. Powers and abilities *'Regeneration & Healing: '''Supposedly channeling the power of the sun itself, once Rapunzel's hair is in contact with a living being, the hair scans the body for damage & reconstructs it on a cellular level as well as reverses aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing golden yellow light when the magic activates. Even though she lost her hair powers, her tears are also revealed to have resurrective & healing powers as well. It is unknown if Rapunzel's body has the sun's regeneration abilities as well. *'Superhuman Prehensile Hair:' Rapunzel's hair also possesses a limited prehensile ability: grappling and grabbing objects that easily outweigh herself without straining or hurting in any way. She revealed that her hair would turn brown should it be cut, and such an act also warrants an immediate loss of magic. However, as mentioned above, the powers remain in her tears. *'Peak-Female Strength:' Rapunzel also has superhuman strength to a lesser degree; swinging from one cliff to another and suspending herself in the air using the leverage of her hair as well as hoisting Gothel up into the tower day after day, to her amazement. Additionally, her hair appeared almost weightless whenever she carried it; needless to say, a normal person cannot, by any means, perform any of the stunts done by Rapunzel with this much hair. Considering the extraordinary amount of hair, she had shown a great deal of agility and dexterity with her hair, such as climbing to high altitudes, jumping off such without much effort, and running just as fast as Flynn, who was a professional thief and does not possess the same amount of hair as Rapunzel did. *'Superhuman Adaption:' Like Ariel, Rapunzel has shown high adaptability; she took roughly two seconds to adjust to the environment of the world. Additionally, she was once trapped in an underwater cave and seemingly was able to swim, which is humanly impossible because she was never taught to. It is observed that her power could still be channeled through her tears even after her hair has seemingly completely lost the magic. It may be that the actual source of energy is in her heart, and as such will only activate and supply when love is involved. However, another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave Rapunzel her astounding abilities of healing and life. Viewed in this light, such an effort was a once-off ability. In ''Tangled The Lost Princess Seventeen years before the events of Tangled, Rapunzel's parents, the beloved King and Queen of Corona, desperately wish for a child. When the queen becomes pregnant, the entire kingdom celebrates the arrival of the soon to be royal child. One night, very late in her pregnancy, the Queen fell ill with a fatal illness that would surely result in her death and the child. Fearing the death of his love, the King dispatches multitudes of soldiers alongside the populace to search for a rumored legendary flower, created by a single drop of sunlight, with the potential to heal illnesses. After much searching, the flower, long hoarded by a woman named Mother Gothel, who has kept herself young by singing a song to it, is miraculously located and boiled into a medicine to cure the queen of her ailment. With the help of the flower, the queen makes a full recovery and soon gives birth to a healthy baby girl, named Rapunzel, who unlike her parents has beautiful golden hair. To celebrate her birth, a floating lantern with the emblem of the sun was released into the sky amongst the people of Corona. The peace did not last long, however. Determined to retrieve the flower that has kept her young for hundreds of years, Mother Gothel broke into the castle late one night and recited the song to Rapunzel. Discovering the child's hair retained the flower's healing powers, Gothel attempted to cut a piece off, only to find that the hair lost its magic and became brunette. Frustrated and desperate, Gothel resolved to kidnap the princess and fled to her tower, hidden within an alcove in the woods. To protect Rapunzel's hair, Gothel raised the child as her own daughter and taught her to sing the flower's song. Although Rapunzel wished to leave the tower, Gothel warned her of a dangerous world beyond the tower full of selfish people that desired to steal her hair. Meanwhile, the kingdom searched far and wide for their missing princess, but to no avail. As a result, each year on Rapunzel's birthday, the King, Queen, and the entire kingdom release thousands of lanterns into the night sky, in hopes that one day, their lost princess will return. Meeting Pascal One rainy night, Rapunzel saved a baby chameleon from a snake by using a frying pan. Seeing that the "frog" she saved is injured, Rapunzel uses her magic hair to heal him. Despite being a little scared, Pascal warms up to little Rapunzel as she invites him to be her friend. When Will My Life Begin Almost seventeen years later, Rapunzel, now a young woman with 70 feet of hair, plays a quick game of hide-and-seek with her pet chameleon, Pascal, and begins her daily seven A.M. routine of chores inside of the tower, while Mother Gothel (whom she views as her mother) is away. Through the morning, Rapunzel does many tasks, including sweeping, shining, candle making, baking, and brushing her hair, but after living in the tower all of her life, the tasks and time seem to pass by quickly for her. As a result of the constant downtime, Rapunzel has numerous creative ways to entertain herself such as reading books, painting, chess, darts, ballet, ventriloquy, climbing, puzzles, and multiple activities with Pascal. Though she is happy with her life in the tower, Rapunzel longs to someday explore the outside world. Since childhood, she has become fascinated by an annual event that seems to happen only on her birthday. That night, every year, she witnesses thousands of beautiful floating lights in the sky, brighter than the stars, rise over the tops of the alcove and into view of the tower's largest window. Wanting to know the meaning behind this phenomenon, Rapunzel develops a dream to see these lanterns in person, and she even draws a picture of herself watching the lanterns on a tower wall. The day before her eighteenth birthday, she decides with Pascal that she will finally ask Mother Gothel to see the lights. Soon after, Mother Gothel finally arrives at the base of the tower and calls for Rapunzel to let down her long hair. Rapunzel complies and uses her hair and a lantern holder as a rope and pulley to bring Gothel to the window. Tired from her journey, Gothel cruelly teases Rapunzel for her slowness and mocks her confidence in a mirror, before saying she loves her, as usual, and asking her to sing the incantation to her hair. Instinctively, Rapunzel pulls up a chair and sings the incantation at an almost inaudible speed, causing Gothel to become younger almost instantly. With her eighteenth birthday arriving, Rapunzel gains the courage to reveal her drawing to Mother Gothel and asks her if she can see the floating lanterns because she believes they are somehow connected to her. Gothel spurns her request, however, informing Rapunzel through song that the world is much too dangerous for someone as naïve and gullible as her. She proceeds to warn and frighten her of men with sharp teeth, ruffians, poison ivy, snakes, cannibals, and even the plague and harshly requests that she never ask her to leave the tower again. Her previous courage shattered, Rapunzel solemnly promises not to ask to leave the tower again and helps Gothel depart from the tower. Meeting Flynn Back at the tower, a young thief by the name of Flynn Rider has just completed a daring daylight robbery at Corona Castle, successfully stealing the crown of the lost princess, betraying his partners, and avoiding the palace guards, as well as a fierce military horse named Maximus. Seeking refuge from his combatants, the bandit accidentally stumbles into the clearing where Rapunzel's tower resides. Deciding to hide within the tower, he proceeds to scale the wall of the tower with arrows and enters into what turns out to be Rapunzel's room. Seemingly alone, Flynn pulls the crown from his satchel to admire his successful stolen prize but is instantly knocked out cold by Rapunzel's frying pan. Shocked by her own actions, Rapunzel cowers behind a dress form, before stepping forward to investigate the intruder with Pascal. Pascal advises Rapunzel to be wary of the young man since Gothel has often told stories of men bearing sharp teeth, and they both fear he is a monster from the outside. However, Rapunzel finds nothing outwardly menacing about Flynn. Concluding that he is just another person, she decides to hide him in her wardrobe, before Mother Gothel returns. It takes the poor girl many times to cram the thief into her wardrobe, but after multiple attempts, she manages to stuff him inside the closet by propping up a chair. After she finally gets him stuffed inside, she finds his satchel containing the crown. Although she has never seen a crown before and doesn't know what one is, she tries to wear it in a few different ways and sets it on her head, before being interrupted by Gothel calling to her from outside. She swiftly hides the crown and satchel and brings Gothel up the tower once more. Invigorated by all that has transpired, Rapunzel decides she will show her mother the young man she has captured, proving that she can take care of herself, and again hopes that she will be let out of the tower for her approaching 18th birthday. Unfortunately for Rapunzel, Gothel becomes enraged when she brings up the subject of leaving again and shouts that she will never leave the tower as long as she lives. Rapunzel is crushed by her words, as her dreams of exploring outside the tower and watching the lanterns are dashed to the ground. Realizing that Gothel will never let her see the world, she keeps from telling her that she has a stranger locked away in her closet. She instead informs her that she has changed her mind about what she wants for her birthday, and asks for paint made from special white seashells as a gift instead. Although Gothel is hesitant at first and bemoans the fact that the paint requires a three-day journey, she agrees to retrieve the paint to appease her and bids her disappointed daughter farewell. Once out of sight, Rapunzel takes Flynn out of her closet and uses her hair to tie him up to a chair. Pascal wakes him up by sticking his tongue in his ear, and Flynn, not seeing Rapunzel at first, is frightened by his current predicament. When she steps into view, however, he realizes that she is just a beautiful young girl and starts hitting on her, much to her confusion. She immediately assumes he's there to kidnap her and steal her hair and interrogates him, but he has no knowledge what she's talking about. When she realizes he's telling the truth, Rapunzel decides that she has found her chance to see the lanterns. Knowing that he wants his satchel, she strikes him over the head, hides his satchel within the tower, and proposes a deal. The two of them will leave the tower together and he will take her to see the floating lights the next night. He will then bring her back to the tower the following day before Gothel returns. In exchange for his efforts, she promises to give him back the crown and let him leave. Flynn reluctantly agrees, simply to retrieve his loot. The Snuggly Duckling Outside the tower, Rapunzel nervously digs her toes into the grass for the first time and runs about the forest in bursts of elation and panic, like a child, while Flynn can only watch. While excited to be out in the world for the first time, Rapunzel feels equally ashamed for having defied her mother. She thinks she is a terrible daughter for disobeying her mother's directions and worries that her misbehaviour will break her mother's heart. Flynn attempts to discourage her from travelling away from the tower by guaranteeing that her rebellious actions will break her mother's heart and crush her soul. He suggests she should simply give him the satchel back and return to the tower, but Rapunzel's desire to see the lanterns sees through his ploy. Despite her guilt and confusion, she assures Flynn that she is fine enough to continue the journey. Hoping to dissuade her, Flynn takes her to the nearby Snuggly Duckling: a local tavern which is frequented by an assortment of ruffians and thugs like the ones Gothel warned of. Flynn's plan to scare Rapunzel into going back to the tower backfires when the thugs recognize him from wanted posters and attempt to hold him for a reward while one of their associates goes to tip off the guards. With the ruffians ready to tear Flynn apart, Rapunzel pleads with them to release him because she needs him to fulfill her dreams of seeing the lanterns, and asks if they've ever had a dream. Their leader Hook Hand approaches as if he will strike her, but Rapunzel's innocence melts his heart and he admits he has a dream to become a pianist. The entire pub soon begins to come alive as the other members confess their dreams alongside Rapunzel, who knows jubilant that she left her tower. Unknown to Rapunzel, however, Mother Gothel has discovered she is missing and overhears the events within the pub. Although furious at her daughter, she does nothing as the associate returns with the guards and the Stabbington Brothers. Having become bonded with Rapunzel, the thugs stage a distraction to help Rapunzel and Flynn escape through a secret cellar tunnel and encourage Rapunzel to live her dream. As they traverse the cavern, Rapunzel curiously asks Flynn where he has come from, but Flynn casually refuses to answer. While he acknowledges that she too has secrets she doesn't want to tell, he can't help but ask her why she hasn't gone to see the lanterns before. She hesitates, but just then, they realize they are being rapidly pursued by the palace guards. Eugene Fitzherbert Heading outside the tunnel, Rapunzel and Flynn find themselves on a ledge overlooking a quarry created below a massive dam. Rapunzel is very surprised to find that besides the palace guards, the Stabbington twins are also giving chase, having escaped their chains, and the horse, Maximus, is also on their path. Appearing to be cornered, Rapunzel uses her hair to swing to an opposing ledge and leaves Flynn her frying pan, enabling him to fend off the guards and swordfight with Maximus. As Maximus disarms Flynn and corners him, Rapunzel lassoes him with her hair and pulls him to safety. Unable to reach him, the furious horse unhinges a large wooden beam from the dam in an attempt to reach them but renders the dam overlooking the quarry unstable. It soon collapses and a wave of water surges into the quarry, quickly flooding it. The pair narrowly outruns the massive wave, but become trapped inside a small dead-end tunnel, as a massive pillar of stone collapses and blocks the entrance. Water rapidly begins to flood into the cave and, realizing their doom, they try to pull at the rocks to no avail, and Flynn only manages to cut his hand. They both try to look for an escape under the rapidly-rising water, but there's no light in the cave and they can barely see each other above it. As they think they're about to die, Rapunzel cries and apologizes to Flynn for dragging him into this, and Flynn admits that his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, because he thought someone should know before he died. Rapunzel tries to make him feel better by admitting that she has magic hair that glows, only to realize that they can use her hair to search for escape in the dark water. She sings the magic song just as their air pocket disappears, and they end up underwater, where Rapunzel's hair illuminates the cave. In the lit water, Flynn discovers a break in the rocks where water flows out and manages to dislodge them, releasing them out the other side. That night at the campfire, Rapunzel heals Eugene's hand with her hair. The dumbstruck thief just manages to keep his cool, and Rapunzel explains everything to him, including her lifelong imprisonment by Gothel to protect her magic hair, and that if the hair is ever cut, it will turn brown and lose its power. Flynn is empathetic toward her ambiguous feelings over returning to the tower. When questioned about his real name, Flynn tells his childhood story of growing up as an orphan and reading a book called "The Tales of Flynnagan Rider", the escapades of a daring adventurer with every benefit to an exciting life full of dangers, riches, and ladies. Flynn has chosen to adopt the name and lifestyle, even though the real Flynn Rider wasn't a thief, and feeling anything would be a better option than being a helpless orphan. Rapunzel tells him that she likes the name Eugene Fitzherbert much better than his adopted name, and the pair form a close bond. When Eugene leaves to collect more firewood, Gothel appears and tells Rapunzel they are going home. Rapunzel refuses, believing that Eugene is beginning to like her. Gothel presents Rapunzel with Eugene's satchel and challenges her to return it to him, warning her that he will simply abandon her as he only wants the satchel back. Gothel then disappears, leaving Rapunzel feeling doubtful about her new romance. The Kingdom The next morning, Rapunzel wakes to find that they have been discovered by Maximus, a high-ranking palace horse on a personal mission to bring Eugene to justice. Rapunzel calms and befriends the frenzied horse, and requests that he refrain from arresting Eugene for the next 24 hours so that they can see the lanterns. Maximus and Eugene make a reluctant truce and journey into the kingdom with Rapunzel and Pascal. Eugene and Rapunzel enjoy each others' company greatly as they spend the day touring the kingdom and indulging in everything it has to offer. Along with that, Rapunzel makes a wondrous impression on the villagers, bringing whimsy and excitement to their already enjoyable festival, winning their hearts instantly. She also learns of the Lost Princess, though she doesn't recognize it's her in the mural of the royal family, and before she has time to ponder further, she engages in more fun-filled activities with the villagers and Eugene. During the day, their feelings for each other become strong. At dusk, Eugene and Rapunzel row out onto the lake to watch the lanterns rise into the sky. As they wait for the lanterns to appear, Eugene notices that Rapunzel is not too happy; in fact, she's terrified. She confesses that after all of the excitement that has built up inside her about seeing the floating lights, she is worried that they may not be everything that she expected. Eugene assures her they will be, and if they are, she gets to go find herself a new dream afterwards. I See the Light That night, Rapunzel is overjoyed to finally be living her dream as she enchantingly watches the lanterns float from the streets of the kingdom to the boats on the lake. When Eugene presents her with a pair of their own lanterns, Rapunzel shows him his satchel, saying she was scared to give it to him before. Eugene refuses the satchel and says he knows how she feels. As Rapunzel watches the lanterns, Eugene unexpectedly takes her hand, much to her delight, and they finish singing "I See the Light" together. They are just about to kiss when Eugene pulls back apprehensively as he sees the Stabbington Brothers on the other side of the lake, unbeknownst to Rapunzel. He assures her everything is fine and quickly takes the boat ashore. He then takes the satchel and walks off into the fog, promising to return. Rapunzel becomes worried as Eugene leaves, and she ruminates on Gothel's warnings. Gothel Takes Charge After a moment of waiting, she sees a figure returning to her through the fog. She sighs with relief that Eugene did not take the crown and leave her. But the figure actually turns out to be two tall and brutal thugs whom she recognizes as two of the men from the dam. They inform her that Eugene did actually leave her. At first, she doesn't believe them, but they show her a boat sailing across the lake towards the kingdom with Eugene's silhouette at the helm. Rapunzel has little time to grieve as the two men show interest in her magical hair. They scheme to kidnap her and use her powers to earn them money, but Gothel appears and rescues her. Believing that she has been deserted by the man she thought loved her, a heartbroken Rapunzel goes with Gothel back to the tower. Back at the tower, as she mourns over losing Eugene, Rapunzel discovers that the emblem of the kingdom of Corona has been unwittingly sketched into all of the pictures she has painted over the years in her room. A sudden wave of memories and emotions from lying in her royal crib to trying on her tiara floods her mind, causing her to realize that she is the Lost Princess of Corona and that Gothel is a fraudulent and deceitful woman who kidnapped her to use her power to preserve her youth but not for long. The princess confronts Gothel, expressing her repulsion at everything Gothel has done and that she has been hiding with the person she should have been hiding from all along. Gothel says that she only wanted to protect Rapunzel and informs her that Eugene is scheduled to be hanged. Rapunzel becomes even angrier and states that she will never let Gothel use her hair again, but before she can leave, an enraged Gothel gags her and chains her to the wall. A little while later, she hears Eugene calling to her from outside but can say or do nothing as Gothel throws Rapunzel's hair out the window for him to climb up. As Eugene gets to the top, Rapunzel attempts to warn him through her gag, but Eugene is fatally stabbed in the stomach by Gothel before he can do anything. Rapunzel's attempts to reach him are in vain as Gothel leaves Eugene clutching his chest on the floor and prepares to make her escape with the captive Rapunzel and leave Eugene to die in the tower. Rapunzel, with the help of a lot of struggling and fighting, manages to shake off her gag and declares that she will never stop fighting Gothel as long as she lives, but makes a promise to submit to her if only she is allowed to heal Eugene. Gothel, knowing Rapunzel never broke her promises, agrees and chains Eugene down to prevent him from following them. Eugene begs Rapunzel to leave him and escape, but Rapunzel refuses, saying she won't let Eugene die and promises him that everything will be alright. Eugene, however, chooses to die rather than let Rapunzel be a prisoner again, so he selflessly cuts her hair before she can heal him. Rapunzel reacts in shock and Gothel in Horror as the endless lengths of golden hair turn brown and lose their magic. My New Dream With her source of magic gone, Gothel begins to rapidly age, losing her youth and beauty in a matter of seconds. Seeing her true form revealed, Gothel falls into a fit of hysteria, shrouding her face with her hood as she does so and failing to realize Pascal is tugging on a length of Rapunzel's dead hair, which she immediately trips over, falling out of the tower's entrance and plummeting to the ground. By the time she hits the surface, all that's left of the witch is her cloak and piles of dust. After a brief moment of shock over the death of her false mother, Rapunzel rushes to the side of a dying Eugene, in hopes of saving him. Rapunzel desperately cradles the dying Eugene and sings the healing incantation, but Eugene interrupts her as he weakly tells her, with his dying breaths, that she was his new dream. Rapunzel, in reply, says that he was hers as well. Eugene then dies in her arms, leaving a heartbroken Rapunzel to hopelessly finish singing the incantation. She begins to cry over his body, letting a single teardrop fall onto his cheek, which is revealed as the original drop of sunshine which grew into the magic flower, as it glows as it sinks into Eugene's body and heals his chest wound, reviving him. An overjoyed Rapunzel jubilantly embraces him, and the two then share their first kiss, finally proclaiming their love. Eugene accompanies Rapunzel back to the kingdom, Though the King and Queen fail to recognize her, at first, the Queen takes a closer look and takes note of the striking resemblance; realizing her daughter has finally returned. It wasn't long before the King learns the truth, as well, and the family is reunited for the first time in several years. In celebration of Rapunzel's return, the kingdom rejoiced with a party lasting an entire week. In the closing narration, it is said Rapunzel became a beloved ruler and governed her land with grace and wisdom. Meanwhile, Eugene is accepted into the royal family and pardoned for his crimes. According to the former thief, after "years of asking, and asking, and asking", he finally accepted Rapunzel's proposal, only to be corrected by his bride. Eugene then amends that he asked her, which Rapunzel supports by stating that they are living happily ever after. Wedding Rapunzel and Eugene both appear in this short sequel to the first film. In the story, Rapunzel and Eugene are getting married, narrating the opening of the short as they claim it to be the happiest day of their lives, with the events of the ceremony nearly proceeding with perfection. She first appears in her wedding attire and standing at the entrance of the wedding hall, attracting the attention of everyone in attendance. Her father, the King, then walks her down the center aisle, so that she can join her groom at the altar. The priest starts his speech, but Maximus sneezes and accidentally loses their wedding rings. The two appear in a vision of Maximus and Pascal where everyone in attendance becomes upset at the loss of the rings, though, in reality, neither Rapunzel nor Eugene notice the dilemma, or their animal companions leaving the ceremony to retrieve the missing rings. Rapunzel and Eugene are shown later after Maximus and Pascal manage to get the rings back, but the couple (and everyone else) are shocked at the grotesque-looking Maximus and Pascal, both covered with tar, who offer the rings. The two exchange their rings as the priest pronounces the couple husband and wife. Eugene and Rapunzel kiss and everyone in attendance rejoiced. In Tangled Before Ever After Rapunzel serves as the protagonist of the animated television movie. Taking place a few months after the events of Tangled, and before Tangled Ever After, Rapunzel returns to her kingdom to assume her rightful place in the royal family. Having been reunited with her parents, Rapunzel tries to adjust to life as a princess, receiving help from Pascal and her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra. She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and a supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess. She asks her father for a change of pace in this regard, but he denies, fearing Rapunzel's desire to explore the world will lead to her falling into harm's way, much like she did eighteen years prior when she was kidnapped by Gothel. On top of this — and the fact that Rapunzel's bubbly way of carrying herself is looked down upon by the royal community — Eugene feels confident enough to propose to Rapunzel, and does so, much to the princess' shock and delight. However, despite her love for him, Rapunzel does not feel ready to marry, instead of wanting to figure herself out and live the life she's been longing for. Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal and leaves the scene in a huff. In her bedroom, Rapunzel laments her feelings of guilt to Cassandra, who believes Rapunzel could use some downtime. She offers to take Rapunzel beyond Corona's security wall — a forbidden act — and sneaks the princess out with the help of Maximus. During their outing, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area, and not only are they ominous, but also unbreakable. As Rapunzel examines the area further, she is struck by the magic that causes her long, golden hair to grow back. After returning to the castle, Rapunzel and Cassandra try to rid themselves of the hair, but like the rocks, it is unbreakable. Eugene arrives and discovers the truth, offering assistance in hiding it from Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Cassandra gets the idea of hiding the hair in an oversized wig, which helps well enough despite the awkwardness. Rapunzel then joins her parents for breakfast, during which Frederic admits that his methods of protecting Rapunzel have been rather unfair, and notes that he is reconsidering his decisions, much to Rapunzel's excitement. Afterward, Arianna visits Rapunzel in the latter's bedroom, to bestow a coronation gift. She encourages Rapunzel to choose how to live her life — and eventually rule the kingdom — despite her father's stubbornness and what others may think. She gives Rapunzel a journal she once used in her younger years, with a note that reads: "Plus est en vous", which is French for "There is more to you". Later on, Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins, and during it, the royal family is confronted by a pirate known as Lady Caine, who seeks vengeance on King Frederic for imprisoning her father. Frederic and the rest of the royal guests are kidnapped, but Rapunzel refuses to stand down and reveals her golden hair. She uses it as a weapon to defeat the pirates with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saving her father. That night, despite proving her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before. With the very reason Rapunzel was taken in the first place having returned, Frederic feels he's forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, driving his daughter to tears. With her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower. Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads the message in the journal given to her by Arianna and becomes inspired to pursue the adventure she's always desired (such as uncovering the mystery behind her hair's return), despite the obstacles she will have to face. In Sofia the First Rapunzel appears in the special "The Curse of Princess Ivy" as part of a Disney Junior movie event. She is the first non-traditional animated princess to appear on the show and has her 70 feet long, mystical golden blonde instead of her short natural brown hair, including her tiara, and lavender flat shoes on her feet. When Sofia and Amber are unable to stop Princess Ivy from taking over their kingdom, Rapunzel gives them a helping hand and a plan that will help them save the day. She tells Amber as they fly to Enchancia that Flynn Rider had to make up for his bad deeds during the song "Dare to Risk it All". Rapunzel then tells Amber that if she really loves Sofia as a sister, she will know what to do when the time comes and then magically disappears. In "Forever Royal", when Sofia is battling Vor inside her amulet, Rapunzel appears to Sofia in spirit form along with all the other princesses who have been summoned to help Sofia in her times of need and they encourage her to be brave and strong for they all believe in her. In Ralph Breaks the Internet In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Rapunzel appears as a netizen in Oh My Disney. She works alongside the other Disney Princesses, meeting and greeting net users. While visiting the site, Vanellope von Schweetz is targeted by First Order Stormtroopers. She unknowingly glitches into the backstage quarters of the Disney Princesses, who are on break; Rapunzel is seen painting the walls of her vanity. Believing Vanellope to be a threat, the princesses charge at her wielding weapons; Rapunzel arms herself with her frying pan. Vanellope quickly explains that she's also a princess, coming from Sugar Rush. The princesses question what kind of princess Vanellope is, and Rapunzel excitedly questions if Vanellope has magic hair. She and Belle also ask if Vanellope has ever been kidnapped or enslaved. She denies each question. Finally, Rapunzel asks if people assume all of Vanellope's problems are solved by a "big, strong man", which Vanellope relates to. This leads Rapunzel and the others to ecstatically declare Vanellope a princess. Afterwards, as Cinderella takes interest in Vanellope's casual modern outfit, Rapunzel agrees with her on the sentiment of wanting the same kind of attire, calling it "the best outfit ever". This leads to the mice sewing comfy modern outfits for each of the princesses. Rapunzel wears a lilac hoodie over a purple top with a graphic that reads "The Snuggly Duckling BARHOUSE", lavender leggings that are patterned with the Corona sun crest, and a pair of pink sneakers. When Ariel tries to express her joy over wearing a human shirt, she briefly breaks into song before Vanellope's confusion cuts her off. The other princesses are unfazed, explaining that they've each had songs that help express themselves. When Vanellope notes that she's never had a musical number, Rapunzel (who is sitting in a lounge cushion of her hair while eating a donut) encourages her to find her song by thinking about what she desires most and singing about whatever that may be. This leads to Vanellope performing a ditty about getting a new steering wheel for her unplugged game. C-3PO comes in and tells the others that another quiz starts in five minutes. During the climax of the film, Rapunzel returns alongside the other princesses. The ladies take notice of Wreck-It Ralph plummeting from the sky. Rapunzel exclaims, "A big, strong man is in need of rescuing!", prompting the princesses to quickly rally together to save the bad guy; Rapunzel supplies her magical hair. Once the bad guy is secured, the princesses introduce themselves and befriend him. Personality Rapunzel is very curious about the outside world and all its wonders. She is also honest and optimistic and always keeps a promise that she makes. And throughout her adventure with Eugene, she develops confidence and courage. Quotes Trivia *Rapunzel is Disney's first CGI princess in the Disney Princess line-up. *Rapunzel's dress was originally green. *Kristen Chenoweth was originally cast as Rapunzel, before Mandy Moore got the role **Natalie Portman, Kristen Bell, and Idina Menzel, Reese Witherspoon, were considered for the role of Rapunzel. External Links *Rapunzel - Disney Wiki *Rapunzel - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Optimists Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Misguided Category:Narrators Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:The Messiah Category:Healers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Famous Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Honest Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Magic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Creator Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Princess Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Insecure Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Betrayed Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Paragon Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Chaste Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Amnesiac Category:Feminists Category:Patriots Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Falsely Accused